Star Lovers 2
by BassDS
Summary: The Sequel to Star Lovers is finally here! Takes place after the end of SF2. The being Apollon rules his Earth with an iron fist, and targets the real Earth. Can Geo protect both Earth and Sonia, and who is this person that resembles Geo? FINISHED!
1. Unknown Plots and Foes

Hey all, BassDS is back, and this time he's got a present for you all. The first chapter of Star Lovers 2. Until further notice, First Time for Everything will be postponed for a while. One thing that will be different, I won't use any of the US names for the transformations or Solo/Burai's name. I mean, Berserker, Dinosaur and Shinobi are really good, but Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja…well, kind of, not sure on Burai's name. They kept Solo intact, but for Burai….Rogue.

So um…yea. I'm sticking with Jap names. At least Tribe King is the same, thank god. Hopefully if Capcom brings the Wave Command Cards over to U.S. Shores, that will make up for the names. Ok, enough of my rambling. On with the show!

MegaMan StarForce:

Star Lovers 2

Ch.1 Unknown Plots and Foes

Unknown World:

"Finally….the time has come." Said a red being with rings of fire circling him.

"Master…are you sure?" said another being whose lower body was like a chariot.

"Yes…I feel the seal put upon our world weakening. It won't be long before we are released, and the world beyond us is ours….for the taking. You will lead the troops when the time comes, won't you, my faithful servant?"

"I will follow you on any conquest you desire, m'lord."

Elsewhere in the Unknown world:

A figure stands at a makeshift grave as he laid a flower on it, and moved away from it.

"I promise…I will find out who did this… I swear on my life…"

Earth: 220X

"Man, it's been really quiet around here." Geo said laying on the platform at Vista Point looking at the night sky.

"Well what do you expect? We did crush a so-called god, and we stopped that Orihime lady." Mega said yawning.

"_Sonia…." _Geo thought

"Not this again. Snap out of it kid." Geo just kept staring up. "Human love is weird." Mega said shaking his head.

Sonia's place:

"Hmm…." Sonia thought going through some clothes.

"What are you looking for, Sonia?" Lyra asked.

"A good outfit to wear. Hope invited me over for dinner."

"So am I going to assume you might stay there secretly?" Lyra said.

"Don't worry, Lyr, it's ok. Hope says I can stay whenever I want." Sonia replied.

"Ok…just looking out for you."

"Don't worry Lyra. " Sonia said searching more, but hiding a red blush from what she was thinking.

Geo's House:

"Finally, I can get some sleep." Mega said.

"You won't be sleeping for long. Sonia's coming over and Lyra needs some company." Geo told him.

"Aww… Why do I have to put up for that poor excuse of a instrument?"

"Omega-Xis……" came a bothered moan. It was Lyra.

"Why me?"

"You two play nice now." Geo said heading downstairs

"I'm a poor excuse of an instrument, am I?" Lyra said with an evil glare. Mega gulped.

Downstairs:

Geo opened the door and saw Sonia in a beautiful pink and white dress.

"He…hey…" he managed to say.

Sonia giggled. "Geo, it's ok. You don't have to hide going gaga over me." She laughed.

"Sure…whatever you say." He said blushing as she kissed him.

"You're so good to me, you know that?" she said.

"I am…?"

"Of course." She said kissing his forehead and going into the dining room as Geo's Star Carrier beeped.

"It's the OOPArts. What's going on…" he wondered as they glowed brighter inside.

Elsewhere:

A strange EM-form went through the city's electrical circuits. It was causing chaos as lights were blinking back and forth as it floated on top of a building.

"Haha…pure chaos. Now to adjust the final preparations for my master's arrival." It said but then a red beam hit where he sat as he jumped.

"And exactly who are you?" Said a teen around Geo's age with huge white hair.

"Why should I tell you?" it asked.

"Well, I really don't like what you are doing. I've been trying to sleep, but you've kept me up."

"Too bad kid. Unless you can do anything to stop me, you won't get any sleep. Haha."

"I was hoping you'd saw that." He said holding up a black Star Carrier. "Solo, EM-Wave Change." He said solemnly. "EM-Wave being, Burai." He said having a four-pointed purple visor, his suit black with a red mark

"Well well, looks like we got an EM-Wave being. Fine then. Two can play at that game. Sandrai, EM-Wave change!" it said as it took the form of a samurai in sand colored armor.

"_What? He did a Wave Change without a host body?" _Burai thought (A/N: Solo/Burai probably doesn't know that the bosses can return to the EM- Wave human form without a body. Too bad for him!)

"This is my EM-Form, I am Sand Samurai, one of the many followers of lord Apollon's great army.

"Apollon? And just who is he?" Burai asked.

"I would tell you, but what's the point of knowing if you're dead?"

"Then I'll just get it out the hard way!" he said as he pulled his sword from his hand.

"Very well, but I foresee your defeat." Sand Samurai barked as he pulled his sword out.

"That twig is your sword? Won't even be a challenge." Burai remarked.

"Ahh… but that's where the power of lord Apollon comes in." he said holding an orb of fire.

"?"

Sand Samurai forced the flame to cover the blade, as it and the hilt grew larger, (Think Tessaiga everyone.) and the blade was covered in a red aura.

"What the?"

"Burning Sand Slash!!" he said as a sonic boom made of burning sand divided into three waves, Burai blocking with his sword.

"Ugh…not bad…now try mine! Burai Sword!" he yelled as he went for Sand Samurai's body, but a shield of sand blocked his sword.

"Yamato Sand Spears!" he called as small katana-style daggers of sand appeared and struck Burai's back.

"AHH!!"

He fell onto the roof of a building lying down.

"Pathetic." Sand Samurai said.

Geo's house:

"Well that got me full." Geo said heading to his room.

"Um…Geo, can we talk a bit?" Sonia asked.

"If you want to Sonia… something wrong?"

"No…I just want to talk." She replied.

"Hey, Geo. I sense a new EM-Wave energy." Mega said appearing in the Star Carrier. "And it's a lot different from what we've seen."

"Wha…What? Ok then… Sonia, I want you to stay here."

"But I want to go with you Geo." She said.

"I don't want to risk losing you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He told her.

"Geo, please…" she pleaded.

"Please, just stay here with mom… I'll be fine. I'll come back I promise." He kissed her as he moved away from her.

"Ready Mega?"

"Born ready, Kid." Mega replied.

"EM-Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air!"

Geo soon appeared in his MegaMan form.

"I'll be back…" he said disappearing.

"Sonia…?" Lyra asked.

"_Please keep that promise Geo…" _she thought.

The City:

"Well well. It's been fun, Burai was it? Now I must end this. Those who tamper with lord Apollon's plans are to be executed. By the power of Apollon's great fire which surrounds my blade, I sentence you to death!"

And that's the end of Ch. 1 of Star Lovers 2 everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I think I got the idea of Sand Samurai and his attacks from watching Naruto. Gaara rocks, so what? Anyway, with school almost out and me hopefully getting a job soon, things might be a little slow here, but I'll do my best to keep up. R&R everyone, and tell me what you think this time.


	2. Alternate Rising

Yea I know I'm a stinker. You've been waiting for chapter 2 for quite some time. Just a small note, I have made a forum for GeoxSonia, so if you want to, come on down and join the party, now enough of me wasting your time, let's get on with the chapter.

Star Lovers 2

Ch.2 Alternate Arising

"It's been fun… but now I must kill you. I have to admit, it's a shame to kill a worthy opponent like you." Sand Samurai said raising his sword over Burai's head.

"Farewell!"

"Charged Shot!" came a voice as a green blast knocked the sword out of Sand Samurai's hand.

"MegaMan… What are you doing here?" Burai asked.

"Later, right now we have this guy to take care of." He said.

"Well well, another victim I see…" Sand Samurai gloated as the sword returned to his hand. "This shall be interesting."

"This guy's tough. You'd better watch out." Burai said.

"I'll keep that in mind." MegaMan said.

"Hey Geo, let's even the playing field." Mega said. Geo replies with a nod.

"Tribe On! Thunder Berserk!" he yelled as he appeared in gray armor with a sword the size of his body."

"Hmm…. These humans are quite interesting." Sand Samurai said as he began to raise his sword to attack.

"Geo, Now!" Mega said as the Thunder Blade crashed with Sand Samurai's.

Sand Samurai moved back. "Hmm… you are strong… but you don't compare to my master's power." He said but stopped when Burai moved behind him and grab hold of him

"Do it now!" Burai said.

"It's a risky move…" Mega started.

"But we don't have a choice." MegaMan said raising the sword.

"Thunder Bolt Blade!" he yelled as the sword covered itself in electric shockwaves and struck Sand Samurai's stomach area.

"GAH!!"

Burai let go and dropped to a roof top and looked up.

Sand Samurai held his stomach. "You may….have won today…. But I'll be back; Lord Apollon shall rule you all. " He said disappearing as Burai changed back to his normal form.

"Solo, you okay?" MegaMan said moving to him.

"I'm fine." He said pushing his hand away.

"Just trying to help." He replied.

"Watch your back from now on. From what that guy said, something big is going to happen soon."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Just stay out of it." Solo said holding his Star Carrier up and disappearing.

"He sure knows how to make an exit with that attitude huh?" Mega said.

"Guess so… Let's head home. Sonia's waiting."

"You just want to be lovey dovey with her, kid." Mega said.

"Shut up. I love Sonia. Besides, look who's talking."

"Let's just go home. I'm tired." Mega said hiding the fact he like Lyra.

Geo's house:

Sonia sat on Geo's bed waiting for him to come back.

"Sonia, you know he's only looking out for you." Lyra said.

"I know but still… I want to help him. I don't want to feel useless." She said.

"Sonia, you aren't useless. You're the best thing that's happened to Geo since he lost his dad, and the same applies to you since you lost your mom." Lyra said.

"I just want to be of more use to him is all." She said as Geo returned and de-merged with Mega.

"I'm back." He said as Sonia jumped to him.

"I thought I was going to lose you if you didn't come back." She said.

"I'm ok." He said moving to look at her.

She snuggled up to his chest, resting her head on it. "I don't ever want to lose you." She said.

"You won't. I just wanted you to stay here so I didn't lose you." He said.

"I…know…." She said drifting to sleep.

"Um…Sonia…" he said, but she was already asleep.

Geo picked her up and laid her on his bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Well, guess I'm on the couch." Geo said heading downstairs.

"What are you still doing here?" Mega barked at Lyra.

"Watching over Sonia. You got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep with you here." He said and got a knock on the head.

"Hmph! Men!" she said.

"Ouch…. That hurt you know. I'm sensitive."

Alternate World:

"They are strong, m'lord." Sandrai said.

"From your injuries, I can see that." He replied.

"What a nuisance, that you, could be beaten so easily." Auriga said.

"Come now, Auriga. It's not his fault. We didn't anticipate EM humans live in that world." Apollon said.

"What now, sire?" Sandrai asked.

'We organize our troops, prepare to take that world full force." He said as screams were heard from the courtyard.

"What in blazes!?" Auriga said looking outside to see a dark blue figure slash at some of the Apollo soldiers.

Sandrai transformed to attack the intruder, but was struck multiple times by the foe's fists.

"You…are worthless!" the intruder said as a buster formed on his arm and shot at Sand Samurai, reversing him into Sandrai.

"And who pray tell are you?" Apollon barks. "What right do you have coming into my kingdom?"

"I want the one who killed the one I love. Either you track down the person responsible, or I won't hesitate to end your life right here.' He said.

Apollon then noticed how the intruder looked just like MegaMan from when he watched Sandrai's fight through a warp hole, and came up with a plan.

"If I help you, you must help me…" he said.

"I will not help you in your conquests." He replied.

"But I know the one who cause you this pain of losing the one you care for." He showed Geo in his MegaMan form in the warp hole to the intruder.

"He…looks like me," he said.

"Not only that, but it seems he has someone with him.' Apollon said as Sonia hugged Geo in the projection the warp hole made.

"She's alive!? But how…."

"Yes…this look alike took her from you." Apollon said lying through his teeth. "So…will you help me? You can exact revenge, but you must help me in order to obtain it."

"To get her back…I'll do it." He said.

"And your name, my dear ally?"

"I am…"

Meanwhile on Earth:

Geo woke up to his Star Carrier ringing.

"Who could that be…" he said rubbing his eyes as he answered it.

"Geo, that you?" said a voice from it.

"Oh…Mr. Boreal…what is it?" he asked.

"I just need you to come down to Amaken later." He replied.

"Ok…sure. No problem." He said turning it off and yawning.

"Last night took a lot out of me." He said.

"I wonder who that guy was." Mega said.

"Only Solo knows, but you know how he is. We won't get a thing out of him."

"Suppose so." Mega replied back.

Geo got up and went upstairs to wake Sonia up.

"Hey beautiful." He said shaking her lightly as she stirred.

"Tease." She replied as she got up.

"Well that was good. Haven't slept like that in a while." Lyra said.

"Hey, that was my wave bed." Mega barked.

"So? And it was comfy." She said.

"Why you poor excuse for a…" he said but was interrupted as Lyra began to pound him on the floor

"Be…a …good boy….and lay!" she said as she beat him to the ground.

"Oww…"

"Mr. Boreal needs to see me. Want to come with me?" Geo asked.

"Silly, I'd go anywhere you go." She said latching onto his arm.

Somewhere in the city:

"Ahh…." came a groan in a dark alley.

Solo sat against a wall as he tore a piece of his suit off and wrapped it around his arm to stop some bleeding from his injury with Sandrai.

"An army…coming here…that's what he said." Solo said to himself as he got up.

"I need to get ready… to stop the invasion…" he said. "But how can I with my arm messed up like this?" he groaned as it stung a bit.

On the Way to Amaken:

"Let's take the way through the park, Geo." Sonia said holding onto his arm.

"Well… Why not? It's quicker anyway." He said giving in and lying, since it wasn't a faster way.

"Think I'm gonna hurl from this." Mega said in the Star Carrier.

"Men… always pathetic." Lyra said from Sonia's carrier.

As they reached the middle of the park, Mega sensed something.

"Geo, Run!" he called as something from the sky ran into the ground.

Geo acted fast and grabbed Sonia and force himself onto the ground first, making Sonia blush at what he just did.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said getting up as the small ball of fire started to disappear, showing a human figure.

"Geo…look…its…" Sonia stuttered as she looked at the figure, which looked just like Geo, except in different clothes.

"What?" Lyra said as she and Mega appeared.

"Who are you?" Geo said.

The figure stayed silent and raised a Star Carrier in the sky.

"Subaru Stelar, IF-Wave Change, On-Air!" he said as he was surrounded by a purple aura

and came out looking like an exact double of Geo as MegaMan, but with a light purple color.

"What…" Geo said.

"IF-Wave Human, RockMan." He said with a cold look in his eyes.

Now tell me, how many people were expecting this? Come on, I'm being serious.

Well anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and before I leave, there is something you must know. I have created a GeoxSonia lemon, which is currently on DeviantART. Now someone sent me a review asking if I would put it up. Well, I'm afraid that if I do, I could possibly be banned from , but, I am will to hear your opinion on this, that's why after you finish reading chapter 2, please go to my profile, there I have a poll set up on this subject. On the other hand, if it is put up, it will technically be the first GeoxSonia lemon on , as most people have tried and not updated. The choice of seeing this fic is up to you. If you don't wish for me to get banned, I don't blame you. But if you want to see it and not get me banned, I'll be more than happy to send you a copy. The choice is yours.


	3. Innocence and Sacrifices

Well I got chapter 3 for you all. It took me a while to do it. I got into bit of a slump, and I just wasn't myself for awhile. Anyway, I don't mean to brag, but it looks like SL2 isn't quite as popular as the first one was. Must have been something I did, it was probably the wait for SL2 to come out, heck I don't know. But for those that read this, here's chapter 3 for you. Enjoy to yourself.

Star Lovers 2

Ch.3 Innocence and Sacrifices

"Hmm…" hummed the opposing figure standing before Geo and Sonia.

"Sonia, get back." Geo said pulling his Star Carrier out.

"Give her. She's mine." RockMan said.

"What are you talking about? We don't know you." Geo said.

"Lies. You've brainwashed my Misora with your lies."

"…Misora…" Sonia said softly.

"Sonia, stay back and let me deal with this." Geo said as he transformed.

"This guy's energy…It's not normal. I can feel it." Mega said.

"Then let's do a surprise attack. Battle Card Combo! Invis and BreakSabre!" MegaMan said disappearing and appearing behind RockMan, only to have this foe grab the tip of the Saber and crush it from the top down as it crumbled.

"What!?" he gasped.

"Pathetic." RockMan said jabbing his fists into MegaMan's Stomach and grabbed him by the neck chocking him.

"Geo!" Mega and Sonia yelled.

"Sonia, now." Lyra said.

"EM-Wave Change! Harp Note! On-Air!" Sonia said as she became Harp Note.

"Double ShockNote!" Harp Note launched the attack to his back but grabbed it in the palm of his free hand.

"Misora, why do you attack me? Do you not love me no more?" he said.

"I don't know who you are! Now put him down!" she yelled.

"Forgive me… Misora… Crescent Wave Blade!" he created a half-moon shaped blade and threw it like a boomerang at Harp Note, hitting her.

"Sonia!" MegaMan yelled as he watched her fall to the ground.

"I should kill you for turning my loved one against me…I will show no mercy for what you have done." He said as his grip around MegaMan's neck tightened.

"Flying Knuckle!" shouted a voice as RockMan let his grip on MegaMan go and fell to the ground.

"Burai." He said getting up.

"Uhh…who are you to interfere?" RockMan asked getting up.

"Take her and go." Burai said. "I'll hold him off."

"Burai…"

"Just shut up and get!" he said pulling his sword out.

"He's right Geo. Sonia's well-being in more important right now." Mega said.

"Alright…just stay alive." He said.

"Now get moving before I come after you." He said as MegaMan grabbed Sonia.

"Let's get her to Amaken." He said vanishing.

"Grr…"

"Who are you?" Burai asked.

"No concern to you. Now move!" RockMan said.

"Only way I'm moving is when my body is lifeless." Burai remarked and he charged with his sword at RockMan.

"Get Ability, Active!" (He he…I made him a Bass/Forte manga clone. Boy am I gonna get it from the fanboys.) He grabbed Burai's arm as an exact copy of his sword materialized in his hand.

"What the…" Burai said but was knocked back from the shockwave of the blade being swung.

"Don't interfere." He said walking over to Burai, who was lying on the ground and picked him up by his neck. "Next time, I won't hesitate to kill you." He said throwing him back to the ground as he vanished, leaving Burai to catch his breath.

"Ugh…who is he?" Burai said as he recovered from losing air.

Amaken:

"This is my fault." Geo said as Sonia rested on the couch as Aaron grabbed a blanket and put it over her.

"No it isn't Geo. Don't blame yourself." He said as he sat down.

"Oh Sonia…" Lyra said looking at her.

"She'll be fine." Mega said putting an arm on her.

"What I want to know is who the guy you were fighting was?" Aaron asked.

"You wouldn't believe it, but it was like an exact copy of me, but stronger. He kept calling Sonia "Misora" for some reason. He said his name was Subaru before he transformed."

"How did you get away?"

"Luckily Solo came and held him off. I'm not sure what's happening now." Geo said.

"We got trouble Mr. Boreal!" Tom Dubious said running in and checked the computer.

"What's wrong Tom? Calm down." Aaron said.

"Something's over the city." He said as a black hole appeared on the screen.

"That's the hole where the guy I fought came from."

"It's worse than that." Came a voice as Solo limped in holding his arm.

"Solo!" Geo said.

"That guy we fought before the other night is from another dimension. Apparently the so-called king of that world is planning a invasion from what info I got out of him."

"We have to warn the Satella police." Aaron said.

"That won't do any good. I already decided to go through that hole and fight this king my-ahh…" he said clenching his ribs.

"You can't do anything in this state." Geo said lifting him up.

"We got more trouble." Aaron said as he brought up a news flash, showing RockMan on top of a passenger train.

"**Listen up. I'm only saying this once. Other me, if you can hear me, you have one last chance. Return Misora to me, or I make this train crash. Their lives mean nothing to me; I have no regret on what happens to them. I could care less. What will you do? Will you sacrifice innocent lives for one life? I've hacked into the electrical system, the train is under my control, and it will only stop when I get what's mine. You have one hour to find me and make the exchange. You'll do it, or you'll live with the burden of causing many deaths for one life. One hour; that's all you have" **he said as the screen went blank.

"I'd do anything to win, but this crosses the line." Solo said still holding his body.

"Please…let me do this…" came a voice as they turned to see Sonia standing up.

"Sonia, what are you doing up? You need your rest." Geo said moving to her.

"Geo, no." she said.

"Sonia…"

"This is my fight just as it is yours. All this is happening…because of me… if we do as he says, he'll stop the train…I don't want to have the burden of causing so many deaths…please…"

"Sonia, we'll think of another way to help them." Lyra said.

"No Lyra…this is the only way…for once in my life, I need to take action. If I don't, innocent people will die because of me…"

"Look at it this way." Solo began to say. "If we do give in to his demands, chances are he'll go back to his world. When he does, we follow after him."

"But even if we do, everyone will be in danger if we leave, if they plan on invading." Geo said.

"I'm sure I can create a program that can close the hole when you go in, but it will only last for 12 hours." Aaron said.

"Geo, in all my years before I met you, I only thought of myself, but being with you has made me care for others. What Sonia wants to do is the right thing. It might be the only way. Earth is my home now, and that means those people mean more to me than life. Think of what your dad would want you to do. He'd want to make the right choice and stop bloodshed." Mega said.

"……Alright. If it's what you want to do Sonia, It's what I want to do." He said looking at her.

"While you're gone I'll get to work on the program…and Geo…" Aaron said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think it's time you told your mother the truth." He said.

"I'll do it once this is all over. If I told her now, she wouldn't let me get Sonia back."

"She'd let you go regardless if it's for the one you love." She said kissing him lightly.

"You ready for this, Mega?"

"Ready when you are." He replied.

On the train:

"_Come on, Subaru! You can't catch me!"_

"_I'm really glad I have you to look out for me."_

"_Let's be together…always"_

RockMan was going through his memories as he waited on top of the train.

"Just wait Misora. I'll create the ideal world you wished for. I made a promise and I will fulfill it. We'll be together always. I thought you died, but you've been in this strange world. Hold on, we'll be reunited." He said to himself.

IF Dimension:

"Just like a pawn should be." Apollon said watching everything that was about to happen.

"Sire, I checked and the girl that was always with him died in one of our attacks. Aren't you afraid he might rebel if he knows the truth?" Auriga said.

"My dear Auriga, do you really think I'm that dumb? By the time he finds out, he'll already be dead. He's just another disposable pawn in my game of conquest. Muhmuhmuh…"

"Of course, sire."

"However, dispatch Garu just in case. We can't have anything ruining my plans."

"At once, milord!"

Earth, on the train:

"5 minutes left before the deadline." RockMan said as he waited til he saw MegaMan jumping around the wave roads.

Sonia looked as they landed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sonia…"

"For good luck." She said as she stood up, RockMan looking at them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Take care of Lyra for me." She said handing him her Star Carrier.

"Sonia…please take me with you." Lyra begged, wanting to protect Sonia.

"Sorry you two…This is something I have to do." She said turning to RockMan with a tear in her eye.

And that ends chapter 3 on a cliffhanger, and I have a feeling I'm going to get chewed out over it. Better watch my back then, or I'll be feeling everyone's wrath for me ending the chapter like this. Chapter 4 should be coming up soon, but I need to think more ideas up. Hey, writing this stuff ain't easy. Until then, wait around for chapter 4 of Star Lovers 2


	4. Allies

Sorry for not updating faster

Sorry for not updating faster. I've been in a little slump lately, and I really need school to start badly so I have the energy and the excitement to write more. Anyway, I updated my author bio, soon it will she stats for all my fics and for upcoming projects. As a twist to SL2, I added a fan char that I created out of the blue, which actually helped me to write, and his EM partner has a very interesting background, but I'm not spoiling anything, you have to read. One more thing I'm going to announce before you read, once I am finished with SL2, I already have plans to completely rewrite the original Star Lover, altering a few things and possibly a different villain instead of Gemini Chaos. Truth was my mind was empty at the time and I didn't have a villain, so hopefully I'll plan something out, but for now, sorry for the wait and here's chapter 4, everyone.

Star Lovers 2

Ch.4 Allies

"_I wish Sonia wouldn't have to go through with this…I really do, but she's right. Innocent lives are at stake."_ Geo thought as he watched Sonia walk over to his look-a-like.

"I'm here, now keep your promise! Leave these people alone!" Sonia said to RockMan.

"I always keep to my promises. You should already know that, my Misora." He said as he picked her up in his arms.

"_I need to play along, once we're gone, the train is safe… then I just have to wait…" _she thought looking down at Geo.

"Sonia…" Lyra said quietly to herself.

As RockMan floated into the air to a small portal in the sky, the train came to a halt, but as RockMan entered the hole, a red beam of energy crashed into the ground.

"Now what!?" Geo said as the figure rose; it was the shape of a bird made of EM waves.

"Finally, after all these years I get some action!" it said.

"What are you…?" Mega said.

"The name is Garu; well at least that is the name for this form. EM Wave Change!" he shouted as he changed form.

"Ugh…this isn't gonna be good, kid." Mega said feeling the energy sent out by the being.

"I can see that….ahh…" Geo said feeling the same pressure.

Garu rose to his feet, having a human like body, but a strong upper half with red glorious wings coming from his back, blonde hair and a face mask with feathers.

"As for this form, I call myself Winged Garuda." He said as hawk claws attached to his fists.

"Man…what are we gonna do…we can't fight with Lyra in our hands." Geo said.

"That…is a problem." Lyra said.

"Just stuff her down my throat like we did the Berserk Sword. It won't kill her."

"And here I thought you changed, Omega-Xis!" Lyra barked.

"Guys, now's not the time."

"You are right, that broken harp is useless to you." Garuda said.

"A broken harp….I'll show you a broken harp!" Lyra said angrily. "Stuff me in Omega's mouth! Now Geo! I want that bird cooked!"

"Whoa…remind me not to get her mad…" Mega said as the Star Carrier quickly got shoved in, cutting off what he was saying.

"Let's just hope Lyra can help us, but for now she's right. We gotta stop this guy. TRIBE ON! DINOSAUR!" Geo yelled as he became covered in flames and appeared in red armor with Mega's head bigger.

"Sacred Eagle!" Garuda shouted as an image of a bird on fire rose from his body and went straight for MegaMan.

"Genocide Blazer!" he yelled as a torrent of fire left Mega's mouth and struck Garuda, catching him on fire.

"OWW! Hot! Hot! Hot!" he said as he shook the fire off. "You little brat!" he said grabbing MegaMan in his hand. "I was going to play around with you, but for what just happened I'll squeeze you until you burst." He said as the energy in his body heated up the hand he had Geo in.

"Ahh….It's…hot…I can't breathe…" Geo said as he started to slip out of it, everything looking foggy.

"Come on kid…don't do this now…" Mega said as he bit Garuda's finger, making him drop them.

"Ahh!" Garuda screamed in pain as MegaMan fell to the ground.

"Recovery!" Lyra said inside of him as she tried to heal him, creating a pink glow around his body.

"I…am not a chew toy!!" Garuda said enraged as he shot his fist down at MegaMan who couldn't move.

"KID!" Mega said closing his eyes, then waited a few seconds to open them and saw a white figure stopping Garuda's giant fist with his small hand.

"What the…" Garuda said as the figure flung the giant sized wave being with just his two hands.

"You guys just rest, let me deal with this oversized chicken." He said as a head with three horns, one at the tip and another on both sides of the head appeared as a sword came out of it

"Why you…" Garuda said getting up.

"Time to put the bird down." He said jumping up and cut Garuda's arms.

"Ahh…he yelled in pain as data leaked out from the wounds.

"Did you like my Prominence Sword? Try my Arctic Howl Cannon!" he said as the head of a wolf appeared on his other arm as a cannon came out of it, shooting a cold blast of ice.

"That's too cold!" he said as his wings made a cocoon around him to protect from the attack.

"If you can't stand the cold, then get out of the fight!" he said covering the sword with ice and hitting him again.

"Ugh…I'll retreat for now; I got the both of you on my list, so watch your backs!" Garuda said entering the hole and it closing up.

"Hmm…" the figure said as he walked over to Geo who just woke back up.

"What happened…" he asked groggily.

"Sorry, but your life is first on the list." He said picking him up and disappearing.

2 hours later:

"Mmm…" Geo said stirring up as he laid on the couch in Aaron's office.

"Geo, you ok?" Aaron said checking up on him.

"Mr. Boreal…how did I get here?" he asked getting up.

"Easy kid, try not to move too much." said a voice coming from a man that appeared to be nineteen.

"Where are Mega and Lyra?" Geo asked.

"Right here kid." Mega said as he stretched.

"Are you ok, Geo?" Lyra asked.

"I'm fine…but how did I get here?" he asked.

"I brought you back." said the man. He had brown eyes and long, black hair, wearing a white jacket.

"He's the one that sent that overgrown bird packing." Mega said.

"Sorry for being so rude. The name's Neon Kaibara." He said walking over to Geo. "You took a pretty big beating."

"I'm use to it…wait…Mega said you beat Garuda…that means you're like me, an EM-Wave human." He said.

"Yea, but you could say me and Omni have been in the hero business longer." He said as a wave being appeared that had both head that Mega saw in the fight, and the EM body was white.

"Omni…never heard of an EM being with that name back on Planet AM." Mega said.

"Same here." Lyra added.

"Well Omni wasn't an EM-being to begin with." Neon said.

"He wasn't…" Geo said stunned.

"Nope. You see I modified Omni's original body so he can adapt in this world." Neon told him.

"Modified from what?" Mega asked.

"Well, as you know, we have the EM Wave Roads thanks to technology, making it a second world. However, another world exist." He said.

"There is?" Lyra asked wanting to know more.

"Yes. It's called the Digital World; it's inhabited by creatures known as Digimon, beings with incredible power. Omni was once a great digimon named Omnimon, one of the 13 Royal Knights created to protect the borders of this world and the digital world. One day out of the blue, an evil digimon appeared and the other 12 knights were captured, and Omnimon was drained of his power, so he was able to reach me. It was a random distress signal and I just happened to pick it up on my computer. We fought to free the other knights and succeeded, and we've been partners ever since, taking care of both worlds. You could say I'm a guardian to Earth." He said.

"But why are you here?" Geo asked.

"I know all about Apollon and his plans to enter into this world from his, if he does that, it means the Digital World is also threatened."

"I knew in my current form I would be weak, but thanks to Neon's intelligence, he converted me into a EM-Wave being, so now we are Omni Synchron once we merge, just like how you become MegaMan." Omni said.

"We can use all the help we can get. I have to go to that world and get Sonia back. She risked her life for all those people on the train, now I want to put my life on the line to get her back. She means everything to me. It was her that helped me get over losing my dad, and I helped her with her losing her mom. So I'm going no matter what anyone says." He said standing up.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that." Neon said.

"Pointless if you ask me. Putting your life at risk for someone other than yourself. Makes me sick." Solo said standing with his back on the way. "Only reason I'm going is that I'm not letting some kind of king come here and push me around. If you think I'm going to help you you're wrong." He said heading to the elevator.

"Bright kid." Neon joked.

"Don't mind him. Mr. Boreal, is that program ready?" Geo asked.

"I finished it up while you were gone. It's all set."

"You said it will last 12 hours right? Then that's all I need."

"Take me with you, Geo." Lyra said from Sonia's Star Carrier.

"That was the plan Lyra. Sonia needs you too." Geo flashed a smile. "But first…there's something I need to do…I was gonna wait, but…"

"Do what you need to do kid, and then we can kick that army around and get Sonia back." Mega piped up.

Geo's House:

"There. Dishes all done." Hope smiled as she wiped off the counter as Geo walked in.

"Hey…mom..." Geo said softly.

"Geo…is something wrong, dear?" she asked.

"Mom, do you remember those two times I got hurt badly and had to stay in bed for weeks?"

"Of course. You feel down those hills pretty badly." She said.

"I didn't fall down any hill mom…there's something I haven't told you."

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Put this on." He said handing her the visualizer and saw Mega behind Geo.

"Yo." He said making an OK sign with his fingers.

"It's a virus!" she said.

"Mom…it's ok. This is a little hard to believe. His name is Omega-Xis, but I just call him Mega. He's from another planet, and he's met dad before. And the thing is…that MegaMan guy the news talks about…well…that's me…"

"I see…" Hope said looking sternly at her son.

"Mom, I have to leave for a bit. The guy that hijacked the train on the news, hr's from another world, and he has Sonia, because if she didn't go, people would have died. Mom I'm begging you…please let me leave…I have to get Sonia back…I know this is hard to believe but it's true. Sonia needs me…please Mom."

Hope raised her hands to take the visualizer off, and place it back on Geo's head, and spoke softly.

"My little boy is growing up…you are just like your father, watching out for others. I'll worry about you when you go, but I know you'll be safe because you are my husband's son, just like him in every way."

"Mom…."

"Good luck hunny, now go get your girl back." She said pulling him into a hug.

"Mom…thank you…" he said hugging her back.

"_Kelvin, if you can hear me, watch out for our son. He's becoming just like you were. Watch over him." _She thought as she still hugged him.

Yea, I don't know what possessed me to write that mushy part, then again, is it even good to be mushy? Anyway, I have my own character in the mix, I'll try to get out of this slump I'm in. I think I really need school to start. That's when I write like crazy. But anyway, like I said, keep watching my bio for updates and info on upcoming fics, and read, review and enjoy it.


	5. The Fox

Star Lovers 2

BassDS back with another update to Star Lovers 2. I seem to have my writing passion back now that school has started up once again. Kind of odd…I hate school, but it's during the school year when I mostly write. Guess the summer slumped me there a bit. Anyway, to make up for the waiting, I have ch.5 right here for you all to enjoy. And if it doesn't sound too good it's not my fault. Summer kind of downed me, but now that I'm back in school, everything should be right and I will be writing more frequently. So here's chapter 5 of Star Lovers 2. Enjoy!

Star Lovers 2

Ch.5 The Fox's Rage

"Mr. Boreal, We're all set. Once we enter the warp, close that hole up." Geo said talking to Aaron through his Star Carrier.

"Will do, just come back alive." He replied.

"Nothing will kill us that easily." Mega piped.

"We shouldn't underestimate our enemy. Keep your guard up at all times." Neon said.

"No one tells me what to do." Solo said getting up from the ground.

"Lyra, I'm going to put Sonia's Star Carrier in my old pouch I used to keep my battle cards in. Are you going to be ok sharing my Star Carrier with Mega?" Geo asked.

"Well if you two get married someday, I'll have to put up with this dog eventually, so why not now?" she said.

"Married?!" Geo blurted as he blushed crimson.

"He he…wait… who are you calling a dog!?" Mega said very annoyed.

"Sit, Boy!" she said hitting him on the head.

"Neon, it's time. Let's get a move on." Omni said.

"OK! Let's go!" Neon said to them.

"Right." Geo said as he transformed and jumped onto the wave road leading to the hole, Omni Omega and Burai behind him.

As they approached, a hoard of viruses appeared, and started to attack the wave roads.

"Troublesome pests." Burai said.

"If they damage the wave road, we can't get to that hole." Omni Synchron added.

"Allow me!" Mega said firing blasts by his control

"Flying Knuckle!" Burai jumped as copies of his wave fists attacked the viruses.

"They aren't working…what now?" MegaMan said as more viruses replace the ones that were destroyed.

"Hmm…Kid! Use the Darkness Hole card!" Mega suggested.

"It's worth a shot! Battlecard! Darkness Hole!" he said as Mega's mouth sent out a black bean that landed onto the wave road and expanded into a hole, sucking up the viruses.

"Nice thinking, Mega." Geo said to Mega.

"We're not out of the fire just yet!" Omni Synchron said as they got closer to the hole.

"Now!" Geo yelled to Aaron though his Star Carrier.

"Program initiate! Closing spacial warp now!. Aaron said as he started the data up and the hole started to get smaller.

"Jump!" Geo said to Omni and Burai as they leaped into the air and jumped through the hole as it closed up, then everything went black. At Apollon's castle, he and Auriga witness the red sphere of energy as it crashes into the earth. "Auriga, What was that just now?" he asked.

"No clue Sire', I'll dispatch Fox and Sandrai to the location of the impact." Auriga replied.

"It came from the other side…whatever it is." Apollon said to himself.

After a while, Geo awoke to find himself in a wooded area.

"Looks like we made it." Omni Synchron said getting up and extending his hand to Geo.

"We made it alright…but what's the point? We don't even know where we are." Burai grumbled.

"Look, we made it. That's what count. Now we just have to stop Apollon before he can enter our world.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if this fool didn't meet that pathetic girl. It's because of her we're here, your little friendship dragged me here, I only came because I want is this so-called king's power. I could care less about her." Burai said.

"Sonia is not pathetic. She's one of the bravest people I know, you wouldn't know that because you probably never had a friend!" Geo said to him.

"Don't push me." Solo said as he changed back

"Settle down. This is getting us nowhere." Neon said as he returned to normal.

"Man that Solo burns me up." Mega said to Lyra.

"Let's just rest and plan our next move." Neon said to them.

"Do what you want. I'm not gonna stay here and be a part of this little team." He said and walked off into the woods.

"Thinking friendship is weak. He's the pathetic one for not believing in it." Geo said to himself.

"Easy now. Let's just plan what to do next." Neon said to him.

Elsewhere:

"Let me go now!" Sonia said as she was being held by Geo's look-alike along the wave roads

"Misora, just rest, you're safe now. Don't believe what that boy said." RockMan said.

"No! Let me go now!" she said as she got loose but then fell out of his arms and headed straight to the ground, only to have RockMan grab her again, this time she fainted from the feeling of almost hitting the ground.

"Well, at least she won't try to get out. I need to talk some sense into her when she awakens." He thought jumping back onto the wave road.

"_Finally, I have everything in my life back." _He thought as he raced along the wave roads.

At Apollon's Castle:

"Sire, I regret to inform you that the portal used as the gateway to the other world is closed. It's been plugged up by something from the other side." Auriga came in and spoke.

"These fools can do nothing. They are only delaying themselves from being controlled by my rule." He said smugly.

"Also, Fox and Sandrai have been sent to the area as you commanded."

"Good. We can't be too careful. What about our little friend?" Apollon asked.

"No sign of him. He's missing."

"Hmm…well no matter. In the end, I shall rule as the god of this world and others beyond. Nothing will…argh!" Apollon abruptly stopped to grab his chest in pain.

"Sire', are you ok?" Auriga asked checking him.

"Uhh…I'm fine…it's just those odd pains…" he replied.

"You mean the ones from the attack last week, when you wiped out the rest of the EM-rebels?" Auriga asked.

"Yes…It happened when that girl stood in my way…the pains came after I ended her, But no matter… Not even chest pains can kill a god like me. Hahaha…prepare everyone, Auriga, when the portal opens, the endgame shall begin…hahahaha." He laughed evilly as the pains subsided.

"_Wait…that girl? Does he mean the one that the guy we used was looking for?" _Auriga thought to himself.

Elsewhere:

"Don't worry Geo. We'll get Sonia back." Lyra said to him.

"I know…but where do we start?" he asked.

"Don't worry. We'll figure that out when we come to that." Neon said.

Solo looked up at the red sky as he sat on a tree branch. "What a fool...saying I'm weak. I don't need friendship. I rid myself of that long ago." He said to himself as he shot a cold glare down at Geo. As he turned back to look up, the branch he was on was cut as he fell to the ground.

"What?!" Solo said looking around as Geo and Neon came to him.

"Solo, are you ok?" Geo asked extending his hand to him.

"Uhh…get off!" he said knocking the hand away as Sandrai appeared.

"Well, it's been quite awhile since last time." Sandrai said as he changed into Sand Samurai.

"Heh…I've been waiting for a rematch." Solo said as his red aura circled him and he became Burai.

"This is not good." Neon said looking around as black colored Murian viruses appeared.

"These things exist here too?" Mega asked.

"Yes, but that won't matter. I'll be the one to fight you." Said a voice as Geo and Neon turned to see a fox-like EM being.

"Looks like trouble." Omni added.

"I'm the EM-being, Fox, the top of Lord Apollon's great army, as I serve under the great Auriga General as well." He said as he initiated his wave change, becoming a human like body with talisman marks on his chest, arms, and feet, as his nine fox tails spun behind him. "In this form, I'm the fearless Yokai Fox."

"Finally! Buck wild time!" Mega said in excitement.

"Now's not the time Mega, but then again it's our only option! EM-Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On-Air!"

"I agree! EM-Wave Change! Neon Kaibara, On-Air!"

'Battle Card, Sonic Sword!" MegaMan said as Mega's head changed into a sword and attacked.

One of Fox's tails came up and blocked the attack like a blade itself.

"What!?" geo exclaimed

"Heh…how pitiful." Fox said as his tail wrapped around MegaMan and threw him to the ground.

"Geo!" Omni Synchron said as his sword appeared, but created a handle so he could hold his sword since it detached it from his arm.

"Burning Grey Blade!" He said as Fox's tails and his blade did combat.

"Geo listen, this goes against everything I planned in my head, but now we don't have a choice, get out of here and find Sonia!" Omni said as he tried to force Fox's attack back.

"Thanks. I'll find her!" MegaMan said jumping onto the wave road.

Meanwhile:

"Quicksand Sword!" Sand Samurai called as he clashed blades with Burai.

"Yah! That's it! Flying Knuckle!"

"Sand Aura!" Sand samurai said as an aura made out of sand protected him.

"Can't you see, I'm far stronger than you. Maybe you should listen to that kid and be friends; maybe it's what can help you win!" Sand Samurai chuckled as he drove Burai into the ground deep. "Enjoy your grave! Hahahaha!"

"_Friendship…I use to have it…for her…but that was long ago…now I am alone…being alone is all the power I need!!" _He thought as his eyes glowed and an aura circled him, creating a fireball as he burst out through the hole, a purple aura encasing him.

"What is this?!" Sand Samurai asked. "What have you done?!"

"You've helped me unlock my true powers. You say I should believe in friendship, well I did at once, but that was the past. I'm the true embodiment of loneliness…and you'll see that first hand." Burai said as he landed. "Oh, and by the way, you're mistaken. This is your grave."

Ooo…. A cliffhanger during a rematch. You must seriously hate me right now. Anyway, I figure SL2 will go for three or four more chapters, but don't fret, as once SL2 is finished, I'll begin writing my newest creation, Star Lovers: Rewrite. It will be a complete rewrite of the first Star lovers, however, I want the fan's opinion on whether Gemini Chaos should remain as the villain, or create a new, sinister evil. I'm leaving this choice up for you guys. Plus, don't forget to stop by the website me and my friends have made, Team RockMan Unlimited, or TRU for short. To go there; click the link in my bio. Ch.6 will come soon, and I'll create a poll for the villain monopoly for SL: R. So vote, because I'll need your help on this.


	6. Confrontation

Well it's been a long time since I last updated. Sorry for the wait everyone. School rearing its ugly head, working on my YouTube videos, and of course I got addicted to The World Ends with You, also known around as TWEWY for short. Hopefully, I'll update more, but with my current algebra 1 grade, and keeping it hidden from my mom, I'll try to sneak around it. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 6. You guys have waited long enough. Sorry if this one is short.

Star Lovers 2

Ch.6 Confrontation

"Hope you're ready, because this new power you've helped me uncover will send you to the depths of hell" Burai said clenching his sword, the purple aura surrounding him.

"But how…how is this possible?" Sand Samurai said in shock as he looked on at Burai.

"Just shut up and die!" Burai said as his sword met with Sand Samurai's, and it started to conduct the Flame of Apollon from his foe's blade to his.

"T-the flame!" Sand Samurai cried when his sword lost the energy.

"Is mine." Burai said as he vanished, nowhere to be seen.

"Where did you go!? Fight me, coward!" he demanded.

"As you wish." Burai said as he appeared behind him and merged his sword back into his wave hand and looked at Sand Samurai. "Hope you enjoy your death."

"Such…speed…" Sand Samurai said as his upper torso began to slide off as the data began to delete itself, eating up his body until all that was left of him was the leftover EM armor.

"This power…is just what I need!" he said jumping onto the wave roads and disappearing.

Elsewhere:

"Hey Geo, I can sense the EM radiation from Sonia, she's close by." Mega said as they traveled along the wave road.

"Good. Hang on Lyra. You'll be back with Sonia in no time." Geo spoke to her as he darted along.

"I just hope she's ok." Lyra said.

"_Same here…" _he thought.

Back in the forest:

"This guy's good, I'll give him that." Omni Synchron said as he stood up from the blow of Yokai Fox's Tail Fire.

"Why do you resist? Apollon's way is salvation." Yokai Fox said as he got closer.

"Well your boss is harming a world me and my friend hold dear, and we're not going to let it be wasted like trash! Prominence Sword!" he yelled as the white and silver sword appeared in his hand.

"Ahh..I see you are a swordsman. Well now, let's see if you are a worthy challenge." Yokai said as a sword of fire materialized as the two blades clashed together.

"Neon, are you feeling ok? I sense your energy is low." Omni said to him.

"I'll be fine…I just have to maintain our waveform a bit longer." He said grabbing his chest.

"Nine Flame Blade!" Yokai cried as he place his hand on the tip of the blade as nine burning inferno balls merged to create a twister of fire.

"Battle Card, Prominence Sword, Aqua Change!" Omni Synchron raised his sword up as a typhoon of water circled it and threw it to the fire twister as the two elements cancelled each other out, creating an explosion.

"Heh…smart move, boy." Yokai said digging his feet into the ground to stop him from moving from the blast.

"You…ain't seen nothing yet…" Omni Synchron said breathing hard.

Elsewhere:

"Why? Why can't she remember?" RockMan said as he looked at a sleeping Sonia laid on the ground after she fainted.

"This doesn't make any sense…you think the sight of me would bring her memory back. I will kill that fool, using his trick to manipulate Misora's mind." He said to himself.

As he looked up into the sky, he saw a figure on the waveroad, and then noticed it was Geo.

"Persistent." He said as he jumped up onto the waveroad, cutting Geo off in front of him.

"It's you…where's Sonia?" Geo said as his expression changed from shocked to anger.

"You will leave her out of this."

"That's not going to happen. I love her too much and I won't let her be forced to live a different life you want her to live!" Geo yelled back.

"Geo, let's take him down." Mega said.

"Be careful." Lyra said exiting Geo's body.

"I already beat you once. I won't just hurt you. This time, I'll kill you." RockMan said as he moved closer.

"Battle Card, Destroy Upper!" Geo said as Mega's head was replaced with a fist as he jumped to try and slug his opponent, only to have him miss from his foe's speed.

"You are not worth my time, or Misora's." RockMan said as his sword he copied from Burai formed.

"Geo!" Lyra cried. Then she looked down and saw Sonia. "I only have one chance!" she said as she shot down to Sonia and entered her body, engulfing Sonia's semi-conscious body in a radiant light.

"_Mmm…what's going on…where am I?" _Sonia said as she looked and saw nothing but whiteness until Lyra appeared in front of her.

"_Sonia! You're alright!" _Lyra said.

"_Where are we Lyra?"_

"_When I moved to enter you, you seemed unconscious. Maybe this is your mind, and we've been able to communicate because of it." _Lyra spoke.

"_Good point." _Sonia replied.

"_Now's not the time! If we don't wake you up and Wave Change, Geo won't be around anymore!" _she said.

"_But…I don't know how…there isn't exactly a door with an exit sign in here, Lyra."_ Sonia said looking around.

"_It's your mind, Sonia. You control everything. Remember what Geo said? Only you can control your own life with help from friends, and the proof that he loves you proves that even further."_ Lyra said reassuring her friend.

"_You're right…when I worked for Orihime to protect him, even after I deleted our brotherband, he never gave up…and I'll never give up on him!" _Sonia said as she smiled and was covered in a bright light once again.

"This is it." RockMan said drawing the sword back, aligning it so it would strike Geo's heart. Just as he was about to pierce through it, a familiar voice called out.

"Shock Note!"

The musical notes hit RockMan in the back, paralyzing him momentarily allowing Geo to escape from his hand, he looked over and saw HarpNote.

"Sonia!"

"He he…miss me?" she giggled.

"What is the meaning…of this, Misora?" RockMan asked as he broke free.

"I'm not Misora! I'm not who you think I am?" She replied.

As his anger intensified, RockMan began to glow red, and turned around to face the two.

"I get the idea we made him mad." Mega said.

"And what gives you THAT idea?" Geo said hitting Mega's head.

As the aura began to radiate more, his hair started to grow down to the middle of his back.

"…Sonia, I want you to get far away from here as possible." Geo said.

"No! I won't leave you!" she yelled.

"I can't stand putting you in danger. Just go, I'll be fine."

"Geo…" Sonia said with a worried and sad look.

"Sonia, please…" Geo said as RockMan dashed at her, his eyes glowing yellow.

"AHH!!" Sonia screamed as he moved straight to her.

"Battle Card, Warrior Blood!" Geo said activating it as it gave him enough strength to hold RockMan back.

"He's lost it…Why is he attacking Sonia; it makes no sense if he wants her." Mega said as Geo held him back.

"It's the jealousy, lust and the hatred against me that's making him like this…" Geo said but was cut off when RockMan got free and proceeded to pound into his stomach, trying to break any bones he could out of anger.

"GEO!!" Sonia cried as she saw him land, his body not moving once. Then it dawned on her that the attack might have killed him.

"No…Geo! Please be all right!" she said as she cried out and ran over to him, crying over him.

"Sonia…" Lyra said as she looked over.

"If I can't have her…then I'll erase you both from existence!" RockMan said taking his time to walk over, and in a flash, Sonia got up and slapped the side of his face.

"Look at you…don't you get it? All you are doing is causing pain and torment. Would she want this if she were still alive?" Sonia said, referring to Misora.

"Sonia…" Geo said barely able to speak.

"Geo! Are you hurt any?" she said going back to him and held Geo in her arms.

"Are you kidding? It'll…take a lot more than that to kill me." He said smiling.

"ARGH!!" RockMan screamed clutching his head, and after a while changed out of his waveform back to Subaru.

"What…what have I done?" he said looking at his hands. "She'd…never forgive me for what I've done. Putting lives at risk…just for my own personal game…but it was for her!" he said slamming a fist into the nearest tree.

"Hey, listen…don't beat yourself up over it." Geo said as he changed back to his normal form.

"You have no right in this! You've never experienced what pain I've felt!" he said.

"You're wrong. That's how I met Geo. I know what you are feeling. I lost my mother, and Geo lost his father. We know your pain." Sonia spoke up.

"And truth is, I've lost count on how many times I've saved Sonia, but I'd do it even if it killed me, as long as she was safe." Geo added.

"Well then why did I fail?! Misora was everything to me!"

"How do you think she would feel if she saw you blaming yourself for her death?" Sonia said to him, causing his eyes to widen with realization.

"The day we were attacked…she helped others get to safety…not caring if she died or not." He said.

"Then don't you get it? The only thing doing the attacking around here is Apollon. If you want to blame someone for her loss, it's him. Look what he's done to this world." Geo added as they walked over to him, and he extended his hand.

"If you don't want to feel guilty over Misora's loss, then become allies with us, and take down Apollon. Everything Misora could have ever stood for, he's destroying it. You are also what she stood for, don't let her down." Geo said.

"You'd forgive me that easily…why?" Subaru asked.

"My father always said to give others a chance to explain their actions, then you must help them overcome the obstacles of their actions, and cooperate. So…friends?"

Subaru moved to cup his hand with Geo's as Sonia placed her hand on top.

"How touching. Too bad you won't be around to witness Apollon's rise to greatness." Came a voice as they looked into the sky.

"Garuda!"

Hope Ch.6 was fun. I think Star Lovers 2 will go on for about 2 more chapters and it's done, 3 if needed. You know, I didn't realize that since I've put SL2 to the side for more personal things in my life, It won't be long before StarForce 3 comes out in Japan, and unlike how I waited for the US version, I'll do Star Lovers 3 as soon as I get the ending and story plot of the game. Plus don't forget that Star Lovers: Rewrite will start soon as well…actually, scratch that, It starts October 8th 2008, on Star Lovers' first anniversary. Hope that's a treat everyone shall like, and unlike what happened with SL: First Time for Everything, which led to its cancellation, I've come across another idea for an intermission for SL3, but I won't give anything until SL2 is completed. Until next time, R&R people, and visit my YouTube page in my profile.


	7. Iron General

Hey, BassDS here. I meant to work on SL2 during thanksgiving, but I was just so focused on getting my videos done, I was completely ignoring my writing and all of you, and I'm sorry for that, and hope you can forgive me. I would have worked on SL2 last month, but my computer had to get a new hard drive and a motherboard, and in the process I lost all my videos. I guess that serves me right for ignoring all of you. I'll finished this up in the time I have, and once this is done, I'll do both Mistake and working on recreating all my videos. Once again, I'm sorry I ignored you all, and I hope I can make it up to you. Now, here's the long awaited Chapter 7 of Star Lovers 2.

Star Lovers 2

Ch.7 Iron General

"Great, it's the oversized turkey." Mega said as Garuda landed before them.

"Ugh…at this point I can't do anything. I can hardly feel my arm…" Geo said as he grabbed hold of it.

"Why are you here?" Subaru asked.

"Simple. My master has no need for you anymore, so he's given me the privilege to kill you off." The giant bird spoke.

"Geo, are you going to be alright?" Sonia asked checking his arm.

"I'm ok, Sonia. Don't worry about it." He replied.

"Geo, we better do something, and quickly. This guy is even stronger now than when we fought on the train." Mega spoke.

"I can feel it too. He's different now." Lyra added.

"You two go on and get out of here…" Subaru spoke as he transformed. "This guy is mine."

"No…way…" Geo said holding his arm.

"Just look at you, you won't stand a chance. Now just shut up and go!" RockMan said as his fist was covered in a blue aura as he struck Garuda's head.

"Geo…" Sonia spoke, worried about him. "Please, let's just get somewhere safe."

"Ok…" he replied and looked to see RockMan putting up a fight. _"You better come out of this alive." _He thought as he and Sonia moved away from the fighting.

Elsewhere, the forest had caught on fire from Yokai's attacks, Omni Synchron still holding his own.

"You're a persistent human, aren't you?" Yokai said as the flames from his tail died down.

"When it comes to protecting others, I'm not one to give up." Synchron said breathing heavily.

Yokai looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, as he was sensing something, then he turned his attention back to Synchron.

"My master requires my presence, I'd love to stay and slowly kill you, but that shall be postponed once I have answered my master's call." He said as flames surrounded him and vanished when they died down.

"Neon, you ok?" Omni said as the fusion broke and Neon breathed deeply. "Yea, I'm fine…We got lucky Omni. He could have easily killed us"

"Yes. Now that we're free for the time being, what's the plan?"

"We'll find Geo first, and then we prepare to stop Apollon." Neon said.

"Looks like we're walking." Omni said.

"Hey, I'm the one that has to walk, not you. If I still had some energy, we could ride the wave roads, but I don't think I could hold our form in this state." He said closing his eyes and rose to his feet. "Let's get moving. We don't have much time, the barrier will break soon."

Elsewhere, Apollon rested atop the highest mountain near his castle, as his eyes overlooked the small volcano that was forming beneath him.

"Yes master, you called?" Yokai spoke as he appeared behind.

"Ah, Yokai, I've been waiting."

"What is it you desire?"

"You are to stay here and protect lord Apollon, while I enter the battlefield myself and face these rebels." Auriga said, overlooking the two from the wave roads. "As my pupil, I have no doubt no one will get past you."

"Of course." Yokai replied.

"Very well. I'm off." Auriga said turning.

"Please do try to return alive. It won't be a conquest without you." Apollon snickered.

Elsewhere, Geo landed in a clearing as he changed back to normal as Sonia stood up.

"You ok Sonia?" he asked.

"I don't care about me. It's you I'm worried about." She said using her finger to clean away some dirt near his arm wounds.

"So what now kid?" Mega asked.

"Wish I knew…we're all alone out here. No clue where Neon or Solo is." He said.

"At least we have each other." Sonia said kissing him lightly.

"You two are so cute together." Lyra said looking at the young lovers.

"Ugh…think I'm gonna be sick." Mega said, emphasizing that he couldn't stand Geo and Sonia like that.

"Shut up, mutt!" Lyra said striking Mega.

"No time to sit around. We have to get to Apollon." Geo said as he transformed, Sonia following after as they jumped onto the wave roads.

"Geo, Look!" HarpNote said pointing to a castle not far from then.

"Nice eye you got there. Now let's rip into Apollon" Mega said as he saw the castle.

"It's time to finish this, before anyone else gets hurt." MegaMan said as he dashed along the waveroad toward the castle.

RockMan however, we beginning to get beat to the ground by Garuda.

"Ngh… you're one tough bird…" he said trying to stand, only to be knocked to the ground again.

"You were such an easy puppet to control, you know that?"

"Shut up…" he said as his buster formed on his arm as a Vulcan, firing off several shots at him.

"Do you really believe she is alive? Everyone in the village that we attacked was killed. Face the facts; she's dead."

"I…will never accept that…somehow…I know Misora is still alive, I'll find her! And I'll start by killing you!" He said as he formed two swords of energy from his hands.

"Kill me? Don't make jokes like that. You can't hope to do that." Garuda said moving in closer.

"I don't joke." RockMan said as he vanished, then appeared behind him, forming the swords into one as he stabbed his left wing.

"Gah…." He said grabbing the wing, trying to nurse the hole the sword made in it.

"I know she's alive….now tell me!" he said grasping the tail of Garuda's hair and slammed him into the ground.

"No point in telling a dead man…" Garuda breathed out, and in that instant, RockMan pierced his chest, as Garuda slowly began to delete into nothing.

"That was your only chance."

"Kekeke…I'd rather embrace death just to see you in pain….hahaha… just wait…you'll experience death very soon…" Garuda spoke his last words as he was deleted completely.

"She's alive…I just know it…" he said looking toward the castle. "Time to strike at the heart of this problem…" he said dashing onto the wave roads.

Elsewhere:

"Hmm…" Omni said as he stopped moving, Neon looking back. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I sense Omega-Xis nearby."

"That means Geo's not to far off." He said pulling out his Star Carrier.

"You sure you got energy left to perform a wave change?" Omni asked.

"I'll be fine." He said as he performed the change. "Let's get a move on." He said vanishing off after the energy signal.

At the castle wave roads:

"Almost there…" Geo said as he and Sonia dashed along the wave road.

"Geo!" Sonia yelled spotting falling lances as Geo nearly dodged them.

"Kid, we got company!" Mega interrupted.

"So, you're the little rebel that's been causing us trouble." Boomed a voice as it appeared in front of them.

"One of Apollon's men!" Geo said as he moved back to guard Sonia.

"Not exactly; I'm Auriga, and I control master Apollon's lethal army. I'm not a low level grunt."

"Sonia, get back and let me handle this." Geo said moving in front of her.

"No, I'm going to help you. I'm not going to lose you again." She replied.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." Mega said.

"How right you are." Lyra added.

"It does not matter how many of you there are; the result will remain the same. Death awaits you." Auriga boasted.

"Let's go for it!" Mega barked.

"I got it! Tribe on, Berserker! Double Tribe, Shinobi!" Geo called as his body changed to gray armor with the huge sword, then the armor becoming a mix of gray and green. "Berserk Shinobi!"

"Hmm…the legendary OOPArts. So you are the one that can control their immense power." Auriga spoke.

"Darn right." Mega added.

"Now move out of the way." Geo said.

"There's only one way to get past me, and that is to delete me!" Auriga said charging at them as they jumped and dodge.

"For a big hunk of metal, he sure is fast!" Mega said in amazement.

"Shock Note!" HarpNote called launching her attack, then watching it bounce off him.

"Wh-what!? It didn't even damage him!" HarpNote said.

"Hehe, did you really think you could damage me with that pitiful attack?" he boasted.

"Then let's see how you like this! Elemental Blade!" MegaMan said charging at him with the Berserk sword as two electric slashes, followed by a tornado of leaves engulfed Auriga.

"Nice shot." Mega said, but then the tornado fell with Auriga still standing.

"Uh…spoke too soon."

"Not bad, but I'll make sure you don't get out of this alive." He said as a flame appeared in his hand.

"It's the same thing that samurai we fought used!" Mega alerted Geo

"Apollon's flame…" Geo clenched his teeth, knowing things were about to go up another level.

"Yes…a portion of his power, but this will be meaningless, once the devil awakens." Auriga said.

"Devil!? What the heck do you mean!?" Mega demanded.

"The Volcanic Devil…a beast made entirely of flames and lava, we've used it once before, but it was summoned prematurely, so it didn't last long that time…just enough to deal the destruction we needed." He said.

"All those people…" HarpNote began to slowly say.

"All the more reason for me to beat you. I won't let anyone else suffer because of you all." MegaMan said.

"We'll see…" Auriga said as the flame entered his chest, followed by a bright red aura.

MegaMan stabbed the sword into the ground, causing thunderbolts to strike the area near Auriga, but they kept getting shrugged off.

"Is this all? I don't play games, boy. Burning Chariot!" he said as he engulfed himself in flames and rammed MegaMan.

"Geo!!" HarpNote called to him as his Double Tribe canceled and fell to the ground.

"Roman Chargers!" called Auriga as small soldiers on wheels appeared the struck at MegaMan.

"No! I won't let this happen!" HarpNote said jumping in front of the attacks, and out of nowhere a barrier formed around them, causing the soldiers to fall.

"What the…" MegaMan said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Did Sonia do that?" Mega said amazed.

"I won't let you hurt him…" she said.

"Step down child, and perhaps I'll spare you." Auriga spoke.

"No…I love Geo with all my heart. If anyone tries to hurt him or tear us apart, they'll have to go through me. I don't care what happens to me as long as I protect the ones I care about…and Geo is the most important person in my life now."

"I gave you a chance…humans are so pathetic."

"Wanna bet?" Mega said as Geo stood up.

"Sonia, let's finish this guy off." He said, reassuring her.

Before she could answer, Auriga got knocked to the ground and his armor cracked a bit.

"What!?" he said.

"You two make me sick with all that." Burai said as he appeared.

"Solo!"

"Shut up and get to that castle, if not, I'll kill you before he does." He said.

"Suit yourself…" MegaMan said grabbing HarpNote in his arms as he headed forward.

"_Only I deserve the right to beat you, no one else. Live while you can." _Burai thought smirking.

"Who dares….argh!" Auriga began to say as Burai struck his head.

"Don't even bother getting up… I'll make your end a quick one." He said drawing his sword out.

On the wave roads, MegaMan and HarpNote reached the castle as guards materialized all over the place.

"Looks like they knew we were coming." Mega said.

"Sonia, get behind me." MegaMan said as she did, and a Barrier card shielded them.

"You're up Sonia!" Lyra called as HarpNote jumped up, sending strings into the lines of guards and deleted them, freeing the way.

"That was nice." Geo complemented her, causing her to blush.

"Quit the lovey dovey act, we got a world to save!" Mega boomed.

"He's does have a point for once." Lyra said.

"Shut it you out of tune instrument." He barked back as they made their way through the castle, coming to a path that led to a ledge that hanged over a huge pit, lava filling it up.

"Ok, let's get to work." MegaMan said as he stared to move, but a wall of flames stopped him from moving forward.

"So…, you're the one that's been causing trouble in my plans." Said a voice as they looked up, Apollon and Yokai descending from the ceiling

"Apollon…" they both said quietly.

"I compliment you for getting here, but I'm afraid your heroics end here." He smirked with a grin.

I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7, after all, it has been 3 months since I last updated. I think I'll try to shoot for two more chapters for SL2 and finish this up. I can't change the past for what happened, but I figure it's a new year, so I can start over anew. I'll get SL2 done, then I'll give Mistake the long update it deserves, and I'll work on Star Lovers 3 and my videos at the same time and give attention to both. So sit around if you still enjoy my work, and I'll make things a lot different than it was last year. I'm out for now, and just sit tight for Chapter 8.


	8. Engulfed in Flames

Told you all it wouldn't be too long til the next chapter was posted up. I've also been working on something else, which is why it took a bit for me to get this chapter up. Anyway, I'll try to end Star Lovers 2 in the next chapter if possible, as I tried to get as far as I could for this chapter. But what matters is that the chapter is up and it's here for you all to enjoy. So here's chapter 8 for all of you.

Star Lovers 2

Ch.8 Engulfed in Flames

"Sonia, I want you to take cover. Let me handle this." MegaMan said preparing himself.

"But…" she started to say but Lyra spoke up. "Sonia, he's right. We'll just be his backup in case something happens."

"Sorry. We're playing things my way." Apollon said as a cage of flames circled HarpNote.

"Geo!" she screamed as it trapped her inside.

"Hang on, Sonia." He said turning to Apollon and Yokai. "Like playing dirty eh?" Mega spoke looking at them.

"Yokai, please exterminate this vermin." Apollon said. "Of course, master." Yokai spoke and jumped forward to MegaMan, executing a quick movement to knock him off his feet, and then kicked his stomach as he fell to the ground.

"Kid, you ok?" Mega asked.

"I'm fine." He said standing up.

"Fox Inferno!" howled Yokai as flames shoot from his tails, but MegaMan dodged almost all of them until getting hit by the ninth flame.

"Grr…it burns…" he said grabbing his chest, then forming an aqua sword from Mega's head, then slashed the ground with it to create a tower of water heading toward Yokai, and he growled as he took the attack.

"Let's finish him kid!" Mega said, but before they moved, Yokai launched his tail to grab MegaMan.

"I must admit…I'm impressed. But this game ends now." He said as he tightened his grip on him, intending to squeeze the life out of him.

"No…Geo! Please, fight back!" HarpNote cried to him and grabbed the cage bars, only to get thrown back from the heat the cage presented.

"End this now, Yokai. Let him suffer in pain, then end his life." Apollon chuckled, but before Yokai could, he was struck by missiles in the shape of ice, dropping MegaMan.

"Who's there!?" Yokai demanded.

"What? You forgot my name? Let see if this refreshes your memory. Artic Howl Cannon!" the voice said as Yokai was struck again as Omni Synchron jumped from a hole in the ceiling he created.

"Neon…" MegaMan said struggling to get up, as Synchron fired his cannon at the cage, freezing it as HarpNote ran to help MegaMan.

"Geo… Please tell me you're ok." She said worryingly as she held him up a bit.

"I'm fine." He said as he got back up on his feet.

"The fox is mine. Apollon's yours, Geo." Synchron spoke as Yokai got back up.

"Gladly." He said as Yokai tried to attack them, Synchron holding him back.

"Sorry, but I believe we have a score to settle. Care to tango?" Synchron smirked.

"Grr…" Apollon growled as MegaMan made his way to him.

"Give up, Apollon. This is the only chance I'm giving you. You've got no one else to hide behind." He spoke.

"I don't need to hide, boy. I possess the powers of a god. What hope do you think you'll have against me?" he said as heat radiated from his body, shielding him.

"Battle Card, Aqua Blade x2!" MegaMan said as two blades formed on his arms, as he moved to strike Apollon, the blades just being deflected from the immense heat.

"How pitiful." Apollon chuckled as he shot his fist in MegaMan's stomach.

"Battle…card…Recov…" he said as he held his stomach until the card healed him.

"Geo, you feeling ok?" Mega asked.

"Yea…but he's strong…he's more powerful than we thought."

""Hearing that is never good news to me." Mega said.

"Giving up, boy?" Apollon taunted as he moved closer.

"Grr…"

"We have to do something, Lyra. I just can't stand around like this and watch." HarpNote said as she stood up. She looked over to Synchron, his hands full with holding Yokai back, so he was in no position to help.

"I have to help! Machine Gun String!" she called as she fired it at Apollon, being lucky enough to knock him down as she ran over to MegaMan.

"Geo, are you ok?" she asked holding him up a bit.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Sonia." He said getting back to his feet.

"That was just a lucky shot. This time you won't be so lucky!" Apollon called as he raised his hands in the air to form a giant fire ball. "Solar Flare Explo…!?" Before he could finish, a fist connected with his face, knocking him to the ground.

"I've got…a score to settle with you, Apollon!" RockMan boasted as he proceeded to attack Apollon relentlessly.

"Master!" Yokai called as he diverted his attention toward Apollon, however, that single moment was all Synchron needed to delete Yokai, as he struck him with his sword as Yokai turned his back on him.

"GAH!!!!!!!!!" he groaned falling to the ground, his data slowly disappearing.

"Your own honor and devotion to your master turned out to be what proved fatal to you…" Synchron said as he watched Yokai slowly become nothing.

"You may have…killed me, but Apollon shall reign…" he said as his being vanished, and his data was absorbed by Apollon as he dashed from the ground to the top pillar to take it into his body.

"Mmm…Yokai, such a fool! Hahaha!!!"

"Just great, now he's more powerful than before." Mega said.

"Now then, who's first?" Apollon said chuckling.

"Back off, he's mine!" RockMan said dashing toward him.

"Very well." Apollon said as he dodged him, then struck his ribcage with his knees., causing RockMan to cough up blood.

"Battle Card, Tidal Surge!" MegaMan called as a huge tidal wave hit Apollon head on.

"Why you insolent..." he said standing back up.

"Wow, this guy's tough." Mega said as Apollon stood up.

I've enjoyed this game of ours, but the time has come. The Iblis is now ready. Since you are going to die anyway, I will tell you of the power this beast contains."

"Does it look like we wanna know?" Mega barked.

"Oh, is that so? Well, it won't matter, as I will be the Iblis itself, a fiery being created from the flames of this world, and... a special ingrediant." Apollon smirked as RockMan rose his head.

"No...don't tell me...that's the reason you attacked all those people..using their souls to power that cursed devil!!!" he said standing up.

"What?" MegaMan said shocked, hearing this, as HarpNote's eyes widened. "All..those innocent people..." she said.

"So tell me, Apollon...did you sacrifice Misora for your sick plot!? Answer me!!!!"

"If you mean the girl that stood before me, I honestly have no clue, she vanished in our battle, so I couldn't use her soul to power the Iblis." he spoke.

"_Could she...could she still be alive?"_ RockMan thought to himself.

"The Iblis has been incomplete for quite some time, it needs many souls, however, if I substitute something of even greater power, well, thats what we call equivalent exchange then." he laughed as he floated above the lava pit.

"Watch out! He's going to finish the Iblis!" Mega said as Apollon dropped into the flames below, a huge pillar of fire following after as a floating object appeared out of the lava, wings bursting in a circular shape as detachable arms of magma formed from its body.

"This is not gonna be easy." Mega said.

"We've got only one option left." MegaMan said looking down at Mega.

"What have we got to lose then, kid? Go for it!"

MegaMan began floating in the air as the OOPArts began to cirlce him.

"Tri-Tribe activate!" he said as the OOPArts entered his chest and his body changed form.

"Tribe King!!"

'Is this power emulating from him...real?" RockMan said looking on.

"Sonia, we should get away from here." Lyra said.

"Right!" HarpNote said as she got far away from the battlefield.

As MegaMan looked up, he saw something appear on top of the Iblis' head.

"Apollon!?" Mega said looking on.

"Behold! The Iblis Flame has awoken!" he spoke as his upper body appeared on top of the beast's head.

"We have to take him down at all costs!" MegaMan said preparing himself.

"You aren't doing this alone." Synchron said as he joined him.

"Oh please, like you two can defeat him. I can do it myself easily." Burai said appearing on the ground.

"What the…how did you…" Apollon spoke but then began to search for an EM reading. "Auriga is gone!? But how!?"

"That tin can you call a general was so downright pathetic, I didn't even bother to absorb his data." He smirked.

_Flashback - outside the castle on the EM roads:_

"_Swarming Soldiers!" called Auriga as his mini spear holders charged at Burai, only to have his sword crash down on them._

"_And you call yourself a general? What a fake you are!" he said throwing his sword like a boomerang, damaging Auriga's armor slightly._

"_You are nothing but a worthless vermin to me! Burning Chariot!"_

_Burai readied his fist as Auriga charged at him, and when he was close enough, he struck the spot where his sword had hit, causing his foe's armor to begin crumbling._

"_G..gah!!" Auriga screamed as Burai pulled his fist out from the chest armor._

"_You aren't even worth deleting, however, you are in my way, so looks like I have to delete you anyway, now die!" he said as his wave fist grabbed onto Auriga's head, then began to destroy him from the head down, and Auriga's data began to disperse, until nothing was left of him, which only made Burai crack a small frown at how easily he defeated him._

_End Flashback_

"You've got no one left to hide behind, Apollon! Give up!' MegaMan said as he prepared himself in case of an assault.

"Wrong! I don't need those worthless peons! I have the power of a god!" he laughed as the Iblis Flame created magma dragons from the lava below.

"Overslasher!"

"Arctic Howl Cannon!"

"Sword Slash!"

They attacked directly at the body, only to have it shrugged off and absorbed.

"Their attacks won't work, that thing can't be beaten." RockMan said as his fist hit the ground.

"Is…this how it ends?" Lyra asked.

"No…there has to be a way, and I know Geo can do it." HarpNote said looking on.

"Hahaha! Don't you get it yet? With the Iblis Flame at my will, I am a god! You cannot kill a god! Such an idea is worthless!" Apollon laughed as he raised his hands. "Deity's Flame!" He said launching a barrage of meteors on them as they dodged them.

"Is he crazy or what?" Mega asked as they finished avoiding the meteors.

"I'm not sure…but there has to be a way to beat him. Every being has its weakness; we just have to find his out before we get roasted." MegaMan replied.

"You won't even get the chance!" Apollon said as he launched a huge fireball down at them.

"Brace yourselves!" MegaMan said as he prepared himself for the impact, but then noticed RockMan using his sword to slice the fireball as it dispersed.

"That was a close call." Synchron said as he looked forward to see RockMan.

"If you guys aren't giving up…then I won't either!" RockMan said breathing heavily.

"That was your last mistake!" Apollon said as he prepared another attack, but then grabbed his chest as his body began to glow. "What…what's happening to me!?" he said.

"Look…who...is that?" HarpNote said point to a female figure outline glowing within Apollon.

"Wait…is that…" RockMan said as he looked harder to see the girl, then his eyes widened in shock. "Misora!!!"

"_What…is going on?" _MegaMan thought to himself.

Cliffhanger anyone? It took me a while to figure out a good twist for the final battle, and truthfully, I had this idea for the past couple of months, so I decided to incorporate it into the story, hoping it would make things a little bit more interesting. But aside from that, Chapter 9 should be the last chapter for Star Lovers 2, and once I'm done here, I'll work on adding a chapter or 2 for Mistake, then I'll jump on writing Star Lovers 3. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll do my best not to slack off on my writing.


	9. The Battle's End

Well, it has come to this. The final chapter of Star Lovers 2 is finally here, and after a long hiatus near the end of 2008, the time has come to close the book on this story. It took me awhile to snap the laziness out of me, but I finally broke out of it, and due to that, this story has come to an end. So thank you all for reading, and enjoy the final chapter of Star Lovers 2!

(A/N: I have updated my profile with new info, and added bios for my OCs, Sono, and Melody.)

Star Lovers 2

Ch.9 The Battle's End

"Is that really you, Misora?" RockMan asked as he looked up.

"Yes, it is. But Subaru, listen. You don't have much time. I can stop Apollon from in here, but you have to destroy me as well!" she said

"No…I can't do that…after all this time I've been without you…"

"There's no other way. He almost killed me, so merging with him was the only way I could save myself, and suppress his powers at the same time."

"Silence!" Apollon said striking his stomach, hurting Misora as well.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pain.

"No, please…you ask too much of me…I can't…kill you."

"Think about how she feels, she'd rather sacrifice herself just to keep you and everyone else safe." Synchron added.

"I'll kill you all before that happens!" Apollon said as the Iblis created two flames and started to combine them.

"Subaru…please…" Misora said faintly.

"We have to help her!" HarpNote shouted.

"I'll do it myself!" Burai said as he jumped up to the Iblis, only to take the impact of the flames.

"Prominence Sword!" Synchron's voiced echoed as he struck the right hand, damaging it a bit as magma rock began to break apart from it.

"Insolent…" Apollon growled.

"Do it now…destroy us both…" Misora said weakly.

"I can't…I…" RockMan stuttered a bit.

"I've got a better idea!" MegaMan said as the OOPArts appeared and circled the Iblis.

"What is this!!?" Apollon called.

"I hope this works!" he said as the OOPArts glowed and struck Apollon's chest with energy, pulling Misora out of his body slowly.

"Stop this…at once!" Apollon demanded.

"I've got you!" RockMan said jumping up and grabbed her as she finished separating from Apollon's body.

"It's…been a while, hasn't it?" she said caressing his cheek lightly.

"It has."

Back on Earth, the alarms sounded inside AMAKEN as the barrier used to seal off Earth with the IF World was beginning to disappear.

"Aaron, this isn't good! The portal will become unsealed in less than 7 minutes! We're running out of time!" Tom said managing the panels that operated the barrier.

"We have to hold out, Tom. Whatever is happening, I'm sure Geo will fix all this." Aaron said as he checked on the barrier's energy reserves.

"Grrr…" Apollon growled as MegaMan stood before him.

"Game over. You lose, Apollon." He spoke, but Apollon seemed to ignore him.

"Hehe…foolish boy. How dumb you are!" he said looking to the warp hole, then took off with the Iblis toward it.

"He's gonna try to shatter that barrier, kid! We gotta stop him!" Mega said.

"Right. You guys get out of this place, I'll handle the rest!" he said as the walls began to crumble.

"Geo…be careful. Please come back." HarpNote said worryingly.

"As long as I have you, I'll always be back." He smiled as he followed after Apollon and the Iblis.

"If I can't rule both worlds, I'll just destroy them!" Apollon said using the Iblis' hands to ram and break through the barrier, MegaMan following after as they appeared in a rainbow looking realm.

"This must be the dimension that acts like a bridge between both worlds." MegaMan said as he looked around, and then saw Apollon.

"He's getting away!" Mega called.

"I can see that…"

Apollon looked back and saw him following after. "How many times must I crush you?" he said turning as he launched a barrage of fire waves.

He successfully dodged the waves, and then began to strike the Iblis' body with his sword.

"Don't you realize it!? I'm a god, I cannot be vanquished!" Apollon said laughing, but in a flash, MegaMan appeared and before Apollon knew it, he had been sliced down the middle as his data began to disperse.

"Guess again." MegaMan said calmly, as Apollon vanished from the Iblis' head.

"RAWR!!!!" came a large roar from Iblis as it began attacking in all directions.

"I don't get it. We defeated Apollon; shouldn't this giant fireball be gone too?" Mega said.

"No. Iblis is its own being. Apollon just acted as a control unit, but without him, this thing is out of control!" MegaMan said biting his lip.

The Iblis then began releasing beams of lava from its body, its aim being erratic

as it was no longer controlled.

MegaMan made his way through the lava beams, and struck the Iblis' chest with his sword, cracking open the chest area, revealing its core.

"Now we just have to strike that orb!" Mega said, but he and Geo were knocked away by one of the Iblis' arms.

"I don't know…how much more I can take…" MegaMan said feeling his energy leaving him.

"Then let's give this creep everything we got!" Mega said as the symbols of the three tribes appeared, MegaMan using the sword to create a triangle.

"Geo, you ready?"

"I've never been more ready than this! " He said as the Iblis then began to charge toward them.

"Kaiser Delta…BREAKER!!!!!!" his voice echoed as a beam was shot from the triangle, striking the Iblis' core, and as it did the damage, the Iblis began to fall apart, first its arms, then its body followed, and finally, the core shattered into pieces.

"We…we did it…" he said as he smiled and closed his eyes as he fell into the hole, leaving the dimensional gateway, his Tribe King form faded away, then his wave change canceled.

"Geo! Geo!!!" Mega shouted from the Star Carrier.

Sonia looked upon the warp hole, waiting for Geo to come back, and then she saw him falling through the hole.

"Geo!" she cried out.

"I got him!" Synchron said as he jumped up and scooped him up, then returned to the ground as Sonia ran over.

"Geo! Don't you dare die on me! You hear me!?" she said starting to cry a bit.

"What are you…talking about? It'll take…more than that to…kill me." He smiled lightly.

"You idiot…Don't scare me like that." She said burying her head in his chest.

"Look!" Misora said as she pointed to the warp hole, as thousands of lights shot out from it.

"It's everyone Apollon used. They're alive! All of them!" Subaru said looking on.

"Everything's back to normal…" Synchron said as he canceled his wave change.

"Now we can head back home and relax." Geo said standing up a bit.

"I hear that." Mega added.

"You slacker." Lyra taunted.

As the sun appeared out of the dark clouds, a small warp hole appeared near them. Geo looked to see the OOPArts as they began to dissolve.

"Guess they were drained of all their power." Mega said.

"Yes, but it serves a purpose. At least its power will never be used for evil." Omni said as the objects disappeared completely.

"Maybe the OOPArts had a mind of their own. Perhaps that's why they lost their power, because that power is just too strong to use." Lyra said.

"Well, we should be going." Geo said extending his hand to Subaru.

"Good luck to you." He replied, taking Geo's hand in a shake.

"I'm glad we could all be friends in the end. Misora added.

"I'm out of here. All this is making me sick." Solo said walking through the warp.

"I'm out of here too." Neon said as he walked near it. "Nice knowing you guys."

"Neon, where are you leaving to?" Geo asked.

"We're going to head back to the digital world. We are needed there." Omni spoke up.

"It's not easy being the partner of a Royal Knight." He laughed a bit as he and Omni vanished.

"Well, we should get going to." Geo said as he and Sonia walked up to the warp.

"If we ever meet again, you're all mine on the battlefield." Subaru said.

"We'll have to see." He said as he and Sonia walked through, the warp closing behind them.

"He did it." Aaron said looking on the radar as the barrier on Earth's side vanished as they appeared in the lab.

"We're home." Sonia said getting up.

"Welcome back, you two." Aaron said as he walked up to them, followed by Tom.

"Mission is a success." Geo said to Aaron.

"Hehe, I wouldn't expect anything less from my best friend's son." He said.

"Well, all that's left now is to take it easy and relax." Mega said.

"Lazy mutt." Lyra muttered.

"Don't know about you, but I need to get some sleep. That fight got to me." Geo said as Sonia laughed a bit.

A few weeks later, everyone began their spring break. For Geo, he was out a few extra days before the break recovering from the battle wounds. He heard a doorbell ring and looked at the calendar to see the 25th circled. He promised to go out for the day with Sonia.

"Geo! Sonia's here!" Hope called from downstairs as her son came to the door.

"Hey, you ready for today?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for weeks. So...how about going to Times Square?" Sonia said grabbing hold of his arm.

"Like I said, my treat, you choose." Geo chuckled a bit as they walked off.

"I'm glad to be back with you, Geo." She said as they walked down the sidewalk, coming to the bus stop.

"Same here. I wouldn't be anything without you." He said as she slid her hand into his.

They sat down as they waited for the bus to come, and Geo looked over at Sonia.

"What? Something about my face that bugs you?" she asked.

"No. Just that you're too beautiful." He replied.

"That so?" she said, and moved her head to his lips as she kissed him lightly. "Thanks for the complement."

"You're welcome." He said kissing her back.

"Aww… aren't they just cute together?" Lyra said.

"I'm not even going to reply to that." Mega yawned as Lyra began to grin. "Oh really now?" she said as floated over to him, and then quickly kissed his cheek.

"What the…what was that for!?" Mega said; his blue head now a slight pink.

"Oh nothing." She said as she dashed off.

"I will never, ever, understand women." He said with a sweat drop forming on his head.

Star Lovers 2

The End

At long last, Star Lovers 2 had ended. I admit, I'm disappointed in myself in not updating when I said I would last year, and I know some of you are too, But it's a new year, time to start out fresh. I apologize if the last few chapters seemed choppy, but I did my best to finish it up. Mistake is next on my list to update, and coming in the fall, Star Lovers 3 will also begin. Now that this story is finished, I can do more stories I've had in mind while Star Lovers 2 was unfinished. But I will see you all again with Mistake, and when Star Lovers 3 makes its debut. This is BassDS, and I hope you all enjoyed Star Lovers 2.


End file.
